Vagineck Boy wants your money for his birthday
Vagineck boy wants money for his birthday is a poop by Mechaweegee91 (whose channel was either terminated or closed down). It was one of the entries for The Michael Rosen 66th Birthday Collab organized by AntiTroll1000. Official description My entry for AntiTroll1000's Michael Rosen 66th Birthday Collab. The full collab: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6X9ILoK4Ms0 I also used the BookTrust videos. Link to playlist, if you want to do shipt with them (and no, it's not my own Rosen source playlist... BookTrust made this one specifically for the Poetry Friendly Classroom series of videos.) Also, turn up the brightness a little, especially if you want to use them with the other gray-screened source: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL2C1D4,446,544FBDF3 Transcript The Michael Rosen Pap Smear. I had a lot of friends when I was at school. You probably don't have any friends. HEHE, I'm funny. Anyway, I had a special bright green T-shirt. It was HUGE! It was a 5X. I used to go out of my mum and dad's house looking like a straight up fool, with my hot strawberry pants AND gold shoes. I looked AWFUL. People were looking at me. The cool guys were gunna beat the gay out of me, and it's really bad news if you know every nation in the world wants you DEAD. That's why I moved to Vanilla Jamiaca. Well, actually, I don't know why I moved there BUT. BIG BUTT. The aeroplane trip was REALLY GOOD. Anynen, guess what day it is. That's right! It's mystery meat day at the old folks home. HERNERN. Actually, it's my birthday, as if you didn't know already by the title and or theme of this video, and I'm so syked about it, I'm gonna throw a rave party at my house, and my friends are gonna come. Well, actually, my pooper friends but still someone's coming, it's going to be FANTASTIC. By the way, if you owe the birthday boy money, here is, my P.O box and my website, I'm really looking forward to seeing what you send me, Uhm, speaking of which, I'm actually looking at the list of people who owe me money. Yeah sorry. You see, everytime you take my original poems, and turn them into a disgusting SACK of SHIT, I'll make you pay for every word you splice and every effect you use. I understand you didn't know what you were doing, and or, you probably have some mental issues but that's the way it goes down in Rosen's house. You rape, you pay. Make it clear that you've been pooping my poems for years and there are hundreds and hundreds of Rosen poops out there, so I'm going to be one loaded son of a bitch! HA! Keep on pooping poopers because I'm not gonna be the one paying off my bills. HA! Happy birthday to me! Eee. BLAERH! Hmm? mmHMMmm! A present from the poopers? To Michael Rosen, the greatest man in the world, from your pooper friends. What's in it? External link *The Michael Rosen 66th Birthday Collab Category:Collab Entries Category:YouTube Poop